The One With The Accident
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Friends. Set way before Ross and Rachel got together. Ross isn't answering his calls or texts so Rachel goes to see him. What will she find?


The stench of vomit and alcohol filled Rachel's senses and she had to fight against the urge to be sick. She was taking slow cautious steps, around Ross's apartment, breathing quietly, wondering what she might find. She thought back to how she had got here.

* * *

><p><em>It had begun when Rachel had called Ross after work, to talk to him. She had wanted to go out for a meal with him, as they were still in the friend zone. She wished it was more than that so she called. She had rung him about 20 times and text him about 15 times. <em>

_After she had called him for the 5th time she got worried and wondered if he was hurt or anything like that, as he wasn't answering his calls or texts, and he always usually did._

_She had thought about the things that could have happened to him and she was immediately up off the sofa, and running to find her shoes. She had found one shoe, but the other had gone missing, just her luck._

_As she had grabbed her other flat shoes, she had one thing on her scared and worried mind; Ross. She ran out of her apartment, sliding her shoes on and running down the stairs of the building and outside. She ran across the street towards his apartment building._

_She knew she shouldn't worry, but she was Rachel, and worrying was her job. As she ran up the sets of stairs her heart was pounding in her chest, wanting to see Ross._

_A few minutes later she had arrived at Ross's apartment, she had knocked on Ross's door over and over, shouting his name._

_She looked at the mat below her feet and quickly remembered he left a key under it, as he had once locked himself out of his apartment, and he didn't want it to happen again. She had struggled getting the key in the lock, as she was in panic mode._

_When the lock opened, she threw open the door and ran in. She could smell something and it smelt bad._

"Ross_?"__She __had __asked, __afraid._

* * *

><p>She was taking quicker steps now as she reached his bedroom. She hoped he was in bed fast asleep, and was disappointed when she had saw an empty room. She turned and was about to leave when she almost tripped over a bottle of whiskey, and she saw it was empty.<p>

She looked up and made a dash for the bathroom. The smell was getting worse, as she got closer to the door. She pushed the white door open slowly, and her hand flew to her mouth, as she gasped in shock.

Ross lay on the cold floor, with his eyes closed and some sick next to him. Rachel instantly ran to him, covering her nose with her cardigan sleeve as she did so. The smell of the sick made her want to be sick too.

"Ross!" She shouted in panic.

She kneeled by him, nearly kneeling in the sick, but moved away from it quickly. She shook him gently hoping he would open his eyes and smile at her with his 1,000 watt smile, but he didn't.

"Ross? Can you hear me?" She asked trying to calm down.

With no response her shaking hand reached down, looking for a pulse at his neck. She found one and sighed in relief. It was a slow and steady beat, and was happy he was alive.

She then held her head over his mouth and nose, and couldn't hear anything. She looked at his chest, and she saw his chest wasn't moving. She knew what to do, and called 911. She grabbed her cell and dialled the number. After a few seconds, the person on the other line spoke.

"New York emergency services. Will you be requiring hospital, police, or fire brigade?" The operator asked.

"Hospital," Rachel said.

"New York general hospital, please state your emergency," The woman spoke.

"My friend is unconscious, and not breathing. I need an ambulance right away," She said panicking, looking at Ross's unmoving form.

Rachel gave them Ross's address then continued talking.

"Is your friend male or female?" The woman asked.

"Male," She replied.

"Are you trained in first aid?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Rachel replied.

"An ambulance is on the way," The woman said.

Rachel hung up and focused on Ross. She was trying to remember what to do. She had been taught it in high school, so how could she forget? Then it came to her and she wanted to slap herself.

She tilted his head to the side, gently. She then opened his mouth and with her finger cleared his mouth. She felt sick as the smell of vomit got worse. She checked if he was breathing again, still nothing.

His lips were blue now, and his skin was taking on a greyish colour. She had remembered her training and bent down. She opened Ross's mouth tilting his head back and pinched his nose shut gently. Her mouth hovered over his and the smell of vomit, made her gag.

Rachel closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before leaning down and breathing air in to Ross's starved lungs. His chest rose and fell, as Rachel watched it closely. She leant down again and carried on with the rescue breaths. It had been only minutes, until the paramedics were next to her, and Ross was breathing again.

"Miss, you have saved this man's life," A paramedic told her.

Rachel smiled as Ross was loaded on to a stretcher and she walked with them, holding Ross's hand.

**Thanks for reading guys. Just a quick one-shot that came to mind. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
